bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
حواديت الخضروات
حواديت الخضروات (roman: hwadit alkhdruat) is the Egyptian-Arabic dub of VeggieTales. The show was dubbed in Egyptian/Arabic three times. The first two dubs (in Colloquial Egyptian) were produced in Cairo, Egypt by Arascope Film company: one in the late 1990s for the first few episodes up to Josh and the Big Wall!, and another in the mid-2000s from Madame Blueberry to The Ballad of Little Joe."Belly Button" (Arabic)Arascope's VeggieTales dubbing sample A third dub was produced by SAT-7 Kids sometime in the mid-2010s for newer episodes.2010 theme song in Arabic The show is currently being streamed live on the Miracle Channel, aired on weekends during Fridays and Sundays. Translations and Voices Episodes #لا تخف يا قرنبيطة (Roman: la takhafu ya qarnabita) (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #العنب و الحساب (Roman: aleanb w alhisab) (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) #مصنع الشيكولاتة (Roman: masnae alshykwlat) (Rack, Shack and Benny) #سقوط الخيارة الجبارة (Roman: suqut alkhiarat aljabara) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) #شيرو المنش (Roman: shayru almansh) (The Toy That Saved Christmas) #تيخة العجيب يواجه الأكاذيب (Roman: taykhat aleajib yuajih al'akadhib) (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) #السبع لفات (Roman: alsbe lifat) (Josh and the Big Wall!) # مدام توتة الزعلانة (Roman: madam tawtat alzelan) (Madame Blueberry) #سوبر تيخة يحارب الشائعات (Roman: subar tikhat yuharib alshshayieat) (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) #الملك و البطة الصغيرة (Roman: almulk w albutat alsaghira) (King George and the Ducky) #أستير (Roman: 'astir) (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) #القرصان الطيب (Roman: alqirsan altayib) (Lyle the Kindly Viking) #حكاية يوسف (Roman: hikayat yusif) (The Ballad of Little Joe) #هارون وطفل المزود (Roman: harun watifl almuzawid) (The Little Drummer Boy) Dub Credits *Translation: Dr. Nabil Wasfy *Musical direction: Hany Ramsis Fun Facts Trivia *Are You My Neighbor? may have been banned from release in the Arab World because its lesson is allegedly related to the fear that one of Egypt's neighboring countries is politically regarded as an enemy﻿. **As a result, the Arabic dub of Dave and the Giant Pickle uses The Hairbrush Song from that episode as a placeholder for Love My Lips, possibly because the producers of the dub knew that The Hairbrush Song was very popular and didn't want to leave it out of the dub. ***This treatment does not happen in other dubs as a huge chunk of episodes don't get dubbed, except that the later non-religious foreign cuts (especially for Chuyện Rau Quả) would mess around with the placement of Silly Songs and the episodes they appear in. **Even though Are You My Neighbor? was banned in the Arab World, clips from it are still shown in the 1998 theme song in this dub. *In the Arabic dub of Madame Blueberry, when Larry asks Jean-Claude "Doesn't it have Jerry Lewis in it?", the mention of Jerry Lewis is changed to Mickey Mouse. *This dub uses the same foreign cut from the original Latin Spanish dub, except that Dave and the Giant Pickle uses a different edit (read the Goofs section for details about it). The original Latin Spanish dub for said episode uses the American cut to include Love My Lips since Are You My Neighbor? was already dubbed in Spanish. *There is also a traditional Arabic dub that has been featured (as a separate video title rather than an audio track) in the Arabic DVD releases for the first seven episodes. *On the DVD releases for these episodes (not applying to post-Josh and the Big Wall! episodes), there is an added watermark that says "info@veggietales-arabic.com" plastered onscreen at the end of the closing countertops just before the credits, and it scrolls to the left three times. *Starting with Madame Blueberry onward, episodes were distributed exclusively to DVD and the songs get Arabic subtitles localized onscreen. *Some of the voice actors from this dub also voiced characters in Wuz Wuz & Bott Bott, which was also produced by Arascope Film company. *This, the Russian voiceover, the Hebrew dub, and the Norwegian dub are the only international versions of the show to dub episodes from 2009-present. *The Toy That Saved Christmas was dubbed despite the fact that Christmas is not an official holiday in Arab culture, but The Star of Christmas wasn't. *This and the Latin Spanish dub are the only international versions of the show to be distributed in North America. Remarks *While the first two dubs localize onscreen text and credits in Arabic, the third dub sometimes leaves such text and even credits in English. **On a similar note, the original dub of Dave and the Giant Pickle leaves The Hairbrush Song title card in English. *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is oddly missing the Larry-Boy theme song in this dub. *At the end of the theme song, the singers hold the last syllable slightly longer in the traditional Arabic dub, whereas they end properly in the Egyptian Arabic dub. *Although the VHS tapes use the 1998 cover art for the first seven episodes, they oddly use the 1994 version of the theme song, which was replaced with the 1998 version on the DVD releases. *SAT-7 Kids broadcasts of King George and the Ducky make the following edits. **The 1994 theme song is used with custom clips and even those from the 2010 theme song being used. **Lyrics are not displayed on the screen. **The Silly Song title card is different than in the DVD. *When Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and Dave and the Giant Pickle were released to DVD, they have the following edits made: **The Os Vegetais master is plastered over the Latin Spanish visuals. **The Water Buffalo Song title card was replaced with the one from the non-religious foreign cut (with the exception of the end of the Silly Song). **The Arabic VeggieTales logo is oddly plastered in front of the textless black screen in the opening credits of Daniel and the Lion's Den. **The scene for Qwerty's Isaiah 41:10 verse was left unedited. **Some scenes in Dave and the Giant Pickle were cut for an unknown reason. **Black bars were plastered over the English subtitle localizations during the scene where the Philistine peas were yelling at the Israelites. ***On the North American DVD release, English subtitles were still plastered onto the black bars anyway, seeming that the files for the original master of the dub were overwritten. **Larry-Boy's upward flying goof in the credits was cut, presumably due to viewer complaints stating that they thought his inverse gravity was weird and unusual. *On the DVD for Dave and the Giant Pickle, the Colloquial Egyptian dub oddly uses the American version of the 1998 theme song. *When the Arabic-dubbed episodes were released to DVD, while God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! and Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! were the first two episodes packaged in DVD cases, the rest of the Arabic-dubbed episodes were packaged in CD jewel cases. Goofs/Fixed Goofs *The Egyptian dub of Rack, Shack and Benny has the last "Stand up! Stand up!" left silent (only the music is heard). The traditional dub, however, fixes this goof. *In Dave and the Giant Pickle, Qwerty freezes after nodding his head before pulling up a verse, and Larry-Boy's falling onto the camera being oddly reversed (bizarrely making it look like he is flying upward) during the end credits. *At the end of the credits for every episode from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? to Josh and the Big Wall!, the still of the 1995 Big Idea logo from Dave and the Giant Pickle (given by the copyright date that says 1996) is oddly used for each episode, even on episodes that were supposed to have the 1997 animated logo. Gallery Scard-web.gif|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (DVD) Vid-big-scared.gif|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1998 VHS) File:IMG_0657.gif|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (DVD) Giphy2.gif|Rack, Shack and Benny (DVD) Vid-big-benny.gif|Rack, Shack and Benny (1998 VHS) Giphy.gif|Dave and the Giant Pickle (DVD) Vid-big-pickle.gif|Dave and the Giant Pickle (1998 VHS) Giphy-1.gif|The Toy That Saved Christmas (DVD) Vid-big-christmas.gif|The Toy That Saved Christmas (1998 VHS) File:IMG_0658.gif|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (DVD) Vid-big-space.gif|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1998 VHS) Image.gif|Josh and the Big Wall! (DVD) Vid-big-wall.gif|Josh and the Big Wall! (1998 VHS) giphy3.gif|Madame Blueberry IMG_0661.gif|Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed IMG_0662.gif|King George and the Ducky IMG_0654.GIF|Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen File:IMG_0660.gif|Lyle the Kindly Viking IMG_0659.GIF|The Ballad of Little Joe See also * Wuz Wuz & Bott Bott References Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Localized Visuals Category:Dubs Released on VHS